Jerma Rumble 3
The '''Jerma Rumble 3 '''was the third Jerma Rumble, and an indirect sequel to Jerma Rumble 2, following Jermania 2014. It occurred on the New Years' Eve of 2014. Summary Pre-Show The Jerma Rumble 3 begins with a moment of silence for the wrestlers who lost their lives in 2014, including Benjamin Franklin, Martin Van Buren, Elvis Presley, the 30's Milkman, and Byeah #4602 who was sentenced to life in prison. This is followed by the American national anthem, which is sung by Grandpa. However, before Grandpa can get too far into the anthem, Demon Lord Zeraxos emerges from the ring's canvas and choke-slams Grandpa into a fiery portal to hell. A drunken and obese Sonic the Hedgehog approaches the ring out of turn, and is also choke-slammed into hell by Zeraxos. When Turtimos the Adolescent Warrior, the real first Rumble contestant, makes his way down to the ring, Zeraxos yields and leaves to allow the Rumble continue. With that, Frank Pizza enters the ring to finally kick off the event for real. Main Event Count Chocula and Glue Man are the next wrestlers to join the fray, and Count Chocula soon eliminates Turtimos. Frank Pizza and Count Chocula begin to gang up on Glue Man, but are interrupted by Dick "Dastardly" Richard entering the ring. Count Chocula then turns on Frank Pizza and eliminates him with a dropkick to the face, and Candyman arrives shortly thereafter. The Giant Rat is next up, and Candyman eventually manages to eliminate Dick Richard. Count Chocula and the Giant Rat team up on Glue Man and eliminate him, and Earthworm Jim takes his place only to soon be eliminated himself by Count Chocula. The count also eliminates the Giant Rat afterwards, going on an absolute elimination rampage. The Mime is next to arrive, and after his entrance, Demon Lord Zeraxos reappears to sit in with the commentators at ringside. The Slim Jim Guy enters the ring at the Rumble's halfway point, angering Zeraxos due to a feud the two had been having for the last 2,000 years. Miserable Mikey joins the fray, but Zeraxos keeps getting distracted by how much he hates the Slim Jim Guy to pay attention. The Egg appears as well, but Zeraxos just can't contain himself and rushes the ring. He grabs the Slim Jim Guy and mercilessly choke-slams him into a portal to hell like he did with Grandpa and Sonic. His bloodlust still unsatiated, Zeraxos choke-slams the Mime, Candyman, and Count Chocula to the same fiery fate. The Egg takes advantage of the confusion to get a cheap shot on Miserable Mikey too. Fortunately, Mr. Sneak Man emerges from under the ring, but his attempts to stop Zeraxos are to no avail. However, Zeraxos' hubris gets the best of him. As he climbs atop the turnbuckle to finish him off, Mr. Sneak Man pulls a reversal and sends Zeraxos careening into the ringside desk, severely injuring him and forcing him to be taken away on a stretcher. Bat Boy, having entered the ring during the chaos and confusion, begins to double-team the Egg with Miserable Mikey, though their alliance doesn't last long and they almost instantly turn on each other. The next wrestler to enter the ring is Pac-Man, and Bat Boy manages to eliminate the Egg. The Pencil comes down in time to see Pac-Man be eliminated, and Jerma is next up, though he's much less muscular and godlike than in past JWF events. The Pencil then eliminates Miserable Mikey. Gabe Newell makes his entrance, ready to win the Rumble for real this time. He makes a beeline for Jerma and swiftly eliminates him, just in time for Byeah #846 to arrive. Sonny appears and eliminates Bat Boy, and Tony the Tiger appears soon after as the final contestant. Gabe Newell goes on a rampage, clotheslining Sonny over the top rope and forcing both Byeah #846 and Tony the Tiger out, leaving just him and The Pencil remaining. Gaben proceeds to thrash The Pencil in a fairly one-sided fight, until The Pencil begins wincing in pain and gesturing towards his leg. Believing he's injured, Gaben approaches The Pencil to help, but The Pencil sucker punches him right in the nuts while his guard is down and easily pushes him out of the ring, eliminating him. With the crowd booing and hissing, The Pencil gleefully takes his place as the champion of the third Jerma Rumble. Wrestlers External Links * Jerma Rumble 3 on YouTube Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Jerma Wrestling Federation Category:JWF Events Category:Videos